Legenda Pahlawan Yang Hidup Kembali
by Ragriz23
Summary: Pengguna Elemental Hero di era pendulum, Konami memiliki skill yang hebat, dia memutuskan untuk menjadi penerus sang legenda ' Topi Merah '.
1. Chapter 1

_Si topi merah, itulah julukannya. Setiap orang yang menceritakan kehebatannya, banyak yang tidak mempercayai bahwa dia benar-benar ada. 50 tahun sebelum era Sakaki Yusho, pernah ada sebuah cerita. Banyak yang menyebutnya itu adalah dongeng, seolah menyebutkannya itu hanya cerita rakyat, dan hanya beberapa orang yang mengetahui cerita tersebut._

Di sebuah tempat mirip dojo ditengah hutan tapi tak jauh disana terdapat gudang tua, terlihat Konami yang berusia 12 tahun. Dia membaca sebuah buku yang sangat tebal berjudul _The Hero Legend_. Dia membuka bukunya pada halaman acak, lalu dia membaca penggalan kalimat "Si Pahlawan topi merah, nama yang begitu terkenal di seluruh penjuru kota, duelist yang hampir tidak pernah terkalahkan di masanya. Dengan kartu andalannya yang disebut _Elemental_ _hero_ "

Saat Konami tersebut asik membaca, lalu seorang pemuda menghampirinya, dia menepuk pundaknya, "Apa yang sedang kau baca?".

"Eh" terlihat kaget, namun Konami dengan menjawab dengan canggung "Aku hanya membaca buku"

Pemuda itu tersenyum, lalu dia menyodorkan tangannya sebuah deck

"Deck?, apa kakak seorang duelist?"

"Bukan, ini adalah hadiah untukmu. Bisa tolong kembalikan buku itu?"

"Hah? Benarkah. Tapi kenapa?"

Pemuda tersebut berkata sambil menarik buku yang dipegang oleh anak itu"Karena aku sudah tidak membutuhkannya". Lalu Konami menerima deck pemberian pemuda itu.

Konami terlihat bingung, tapi Pemuda itu kembali bicara, "Kau beruntung, aku ingin kau menjaga ini dengan baik. Jadilah pahlawan sejati". Pemuda tersebut langsung bergegas dari tempatnya

Konami terus memperhatikan deck itu, lalu dia membuka deck tersebut.

"Elemental hero!?" Konami terkejut, "Kartu ini percis seperti yang dikatakan di buku", Kemudian Konami mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat sekitar, tapi pemuda yang tadi sudah tidak ada.

"Ehh, kemana kakak itu pergi?!"

##

OPENING MUSIC

LISA – RISING HOPE

##

 _2 Tahun kemudian . . . ._

Konami berada di Miami City, dia berjalan menuju rumahnya setelah pulang sekolah. Dia menatap decknya

Konami bicara dalam hatinya, "Sekarang aku sudah menguasai semuanya, tidak hanya itu. Aku juga mengetahui kelemahannya. Tidak ada satupun deck yang tidak memilki celah, tapi aku masih tidak yakin dengan kakak yang waktu itu. Dan juga soal buku itu".

Saat Konami berjalan, tiba-tiba dia melihat kerumunan orang berkumpul melihat layar yang menyiarkan langsung pertandingan Yuya dengan Ishijima. Konami berhenti sejenak.

"PENDULUM SUMMON!" Yuya mengangkat tangannya keatas lalu tiga monster langsung muncul ke action field

Konami membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "He- Hebat, bagaimana dia melakukannya" Konami terheran-heran

 _Beberapa menit kemudian . . ._

Sakaki Yuya berhasil mengalahkan Strong Ishijima, dan semua orang bersorak

"Dia hebat, dia sudah cocok menjadi penerus Sakaki Yusho" ; "Tidak dia pasti curang"

Orang-orang yang menonton menanggapinya dengan berbeda beda. Siarannya diputus, lalu semua orang yang melihat membubarkan diri, namun Konami masih berada disana

Konami terlihat penasaran, lalu tiba-tiba seseorang(wanita) menabraknya dari samping. Lalu kartu nama wanita tersebut jatuh

"Uh, Maaf. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?", tanya orang yang menabrak

"Y-Ya, aku baik-baik saja", jawab Konami

Konami kemudian melihat kartu nama tergeletak

"Aku sedang buru-buru . . ah itu bis nya!, untunglah", wanita itu berlari

"Tunggu dulu, kau meninggalkan sesuatu!" teriak Konami, namun wanita itu sudah masuk kedalam bis, "Sayang sekali, mungkin ini sangat penting baginya . .tapi ya sudahlah". Konami menyimpan kartu tersebut di sakunya.

##

Penampilan Konami

Rambut cepak warna hitam dengan sedikit ikal, dia punya wajah menarik cukup untuk membuat para gadis seusianya jatuh hati.

##

Pada sore hari, Konami mengunjungi sebuah tempat makan, dia menuju kasir. Tapi sebelum Konami sempat bicara, terjadi keributan di tempat tersebut.

Seorang anak orang kaya yang seusia dengan Konami datang dengan membawa dua bodyguard.

"Hey nenek tua, cari kursi lain sana!", anak tersebut dengan arogan megancam semua orang yang didekatnya dan harus menuruti keinginannya. Lalu dia menghampiri kasir dengan cara berjalan yang aneh.

"Apa yang kau lihat!? Huh?"

Konami menatap-natap langit, "Aku hanya sedang melihat orang gila yang berteriak-teriak"

"APA KAU BILANG! Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!"

"Kalau begitu, apa kau punya uang"

"APA?, KAU MENGHINAKU"

"Aku hanya memastikan, mari kita buat ini menarik dengan duel"

Orang-orang yang berada di tempat itu terkejut, "Apa yang dia lakukan?, itu malah semakin buruk"

Anak itu tertunduk sejenak . . "Hahaha, apa katamu? Duel?, yang benar saja. Kau tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa. Begini sekarang aku akan memberitahumu, aku adalah siswa LDS, kau tahu itu L.D.S?. Ya itu artinya kau hanya akan malu dengan ucapanmu itu" tertawa keras

Konami tersenyum, "Jika begitu, kenapa tidak mulai sekarang. Aku semakin bersemangat"

Terdiam, lalu dengan tatapan kesal "Jadi kau benar-benar ingin menantangku. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan tunjukan padamu sekarang. Duelist kelas teri sepertimu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku"

Anak itu dengan tangan yang duel disk yang sudah siap

Konami menutup mata, mengepalkan tangannya dan bicara dalam hatinya

##REFF 'LISA-RISING HOPE'

"Wahai pejuang yang dikenang, lahirlah kembali diatas irama kehidupan"

SRRENG, Duel disk Konami aktif, lalu dia membuka matanya, "Ayo kita mulai"

"Heh, Kau akan menyesal"

DUEL!

##

Closing Music

7 – Orange

##


	2. Chapter 2

## Opening Music, Lisa – Rising Hope ##

Semua perhatian tertuju pada Konami dan si kaya, kemudian seorang kasir bicara dalam hatinya, "Aku mengandalkanmu, kau harus kalahkan dia". Lalu pemilik tempat makan menghampiri kasir tersebut, "Siapa anak itu?(Konami)", "Aku tidak tahu, dia baru saja datang dan menantang anak itu", jawab kasir.

"Dia cukup berani menantang Haguro seperti itu", kata pemilik

Haguro LP 4000 Konami LP 4000

TURN 1

Haguro – Lima Kartu di tangan

"Aku ambil bagian pertama, aku panggil Inzektor Dragonfly dalam posisi menyerang. Aktifkan efeknya, monster ini bisa memilih inzektor monster di tangan atau graveyard untuk di equip, jadi ditanganku aku pilih Inzektor Earwing"

Capung dengan tubuh manusia muncul ke arena, tidak lama kemudian sebuah portal terbuka dan menarik Inzektor Earwig, manusia serangga yang dengan armor biru membawa senjata tombak pisau.

Inzektor Dragonfly Atk 1000 Def 1800 – Di equip oleh Inzektor Earwig

"Aku belum selesai, ini baru pemanasan. Kali ini di tanganku aku aktifkan quick play spell, Mystical Space Typhoon, kartu ini bisa menghancurkan satu spell atau trap di arena. Lalu aku pilih inzektor Earwig"

Konami sedikit terkejut dan bicara dalam hatinya, "Apa?, dia menghancurkan monsternya"

Awan hitam menggulung lalu sambaran petir langsung menghancurkan inzektor earwig.

Karena efek inzektor earwig, maka Inzektor Dragonfly Atk nya bertambah 1000 sampai akhir giliran

"Ha!, kau akan lihat kehebatanku yang sebenarnya", Haguro tersenyum lebar, "Saat sebuah equip yang menempel pada Inzektor Dragonfly dikirim ke graveyard, maka efeknya akan aktif. Aku bisa men-Special Summon satu Inzektor monster dari deck"

Konami terlihat serius lalu bicara dalam hatinya, "Kuncinya adalah Equip, aku pernah menghadapi gaya bertarung ini sebelumnya, aku tahu dimana titik kelemahannya"

Haguro menangkat satu tangannya "Ksatria terbang yang melintasi batas, datanglah padaku!, SPECIAL SUMMON INZEKTOR GIGA-MANTIS!"

Kilatan cahaya muncuk ke arena, ksatria muncul dari tanah dengan hampir seluruhnya dilapisi armor hijau.

Inzektor Giga-Mantis Atk 2400 Def 0

"Uh", Konami sedikit menutupi matanya.

Haguro terlihat optimis, "Aku aktifkan equip spell Inzektor Zektahawk, lalu equip spell Sword-Zektakaliber pada Inzektor Giga-Mantis, dan dengan ini aku akhiri giliranku"

Inzektor Giga-Mantis mengganti senjatanya dengan sebuah Double Axe dan Pedang

Inzektor Giga-Mantis Atk 2400 Def 0 Atk 4200 Def 800

Para penonton terdiam tak bergerak sama sekali, "Hebat, Atk 4200, mustahil untuk ditandingi"

Konami membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Dia diluar perkiraanku"

Haguro terlihat yakin, "Hahaha, bagaimana? Apa kau ingin menyerah, pengecut"

Konami tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, "Jika kau bilang begitu, maka sekarang giliranku". Konami menarik kartu sambil menutup matanya dan dia bicara dalam hati, "Aku mengandalkanmu", "DRAW!", Konami melihat kartunya, "Jika kartu ini maka. . . ". Konami sedang menyiapkan strateginya

"Apa yang akan dilakukan anak itu", para penonton semakin penasaran.

"Heh, kau terlihat kebingungan, jangan bilang kalau kau akan menyerah, haha"

TURN 2 Konami – Enam kartu ditangan

"Aku set satu monster dan aku set dua kartu. Aku akhiri giliranku"

"Apa?, yang benar saja. Sepertinya kau kehabisan cara. Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan selesaikan ini sekarang"

TURN 3 Haguro – tanpa kartu ditangan

"DRAW!, heh ini semakin mudah. Aku korbankan Inzektor Dragonfly untuk memanggil Empress Mantis"

Belalang dengan tangan pencabik yang tajam

Empress Mantis Atk 2200 Def 1400

"Battle Phase, sekarang aku serang monster tertutup mu dengan Empress Mantis, ayo Slash Killer!"

Monster Konami terbuka, dan itu adalah Phantom Magician Def 700. Empress Mantis langsung menghancurkannya

"Saat Phantom Magician hancur dalam battle, aku bisa special summo satu level 4 ' Hero ' monster dengan posisi bertahan"

"Hero?, monster macam apa itu?", Haguro terlihat penasaran

"Lalu aku aktifkan trap Hero Signal, saat monsterku hancur dalam battle maka aku bisa Special Summon satu Elemental Hero level 4 kebawah. Dengan efek Phantom magician aku Special Summon Elemental Hero Shadow Mist dan dengan efek Hero Signal aku Special Summon Elemental Hero Woodsman dalam posisi bertahan"

Elemental Hero Woodsman Atk 1000 Def 2000

Elemental Hero Shadow Mist Atk 1000 Def 1500

"Tch, kau selamat untuk sekarang tapi tidak untuk giliranku berikutnya"

"Selanjutnya aku serang Elemental Hero Shadow Mist dengan Inzektor Giga-Mantis, Giant Slash!"

Inzektor Giga-Mantis Atk 4200 vs Elemental Hero Shadow Mist Def 1500, Shadow Mist hancur.

"Saat Shadow Mist dikirim ke graveyard, aku bisa mengambil satu kartu 'Hero' Monter dari deck ke tanganku, aku ambil Elemental Hero Voltic"

"Cukup mengejutkan tapi kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengalahkanku, ingat itu. Aku akhiri giliranku"

Penonton semakin serius melihat jalannya pertandingan, "Waah keren, dia bisa menahan serangan Haguro"

TURN 3 Konami – empat kartu ditangan

"Draw!", Konami melihat kartunya, lalu dia tersenyum, "Ini adalah akhir bagimu"

Haguro membuka matanya lebar-lebar, "Kau bilang apa?"

"Efek Elemental Hero Woodsman akan aktif, saat kartu ini berada pada posisi face up, pada standby phase aku bisa mengambil satu kartu polymerization dari deck atau graveyard"

Haguro terkejut, "Apa?, Polymerization!?, kau pengguna Fusion. Tapi itu mustahil"

Konami tersenyum, "Pahlawan selalu menang diakhir", dia yakin dengan langkahnya, "Aku aktifkan Spell Polymerization", Konami melakukan layaknya seorang entertaiment duelist, "Pejuang lautan luas Elemental Hero Ocean, Pengembara Hutan Elemental Hero Woodsman, diatas Pusaran cahaya melewati batas, lahirlah pahlawan baru yang lebih kuat", Konami lalu berteriak, "FUSION SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO TERRA FIRMA!"

Elemental Hero Ocean dan Elemental Hero menyatu kedalam pusaran, lalu Elemental Hero Terra Firma muncul dan menghantam daratan dengan keras.

Elemental Hero Terra Firma Atk 2500 Def 2000

##Reff Lisa - Rising Hope

"Aku aktifkan spell Miracle Fusion, dengan melenyapkan fusion material yang dibutuhkan di graveyard, aku bisa memanggil Fusion Monster", kemudian Konami mengangat satu tangannya "Aku gabungkan kembali Elemental Hero Ocean dan Elemental Hero Woodsman, Datanglah padaku. BEKUKAN MUSUHMU SAMPAI MATI! FUSION SUMMON ELEMENTAL HERO ABSOLUTE ZERO"

Elemental Hero Absolute Zero Atk 2500 Def 2000

Dengan seketika sekeliling ruangan menjadi dingin, Elemental Hero Absolute Zero dengan jubah putih dan kristal es di sekelilingnya.

Nenek yang duduk dekat duel menyimpan tehnya dan mencoba melihat lebih dekat

Seorang anak kecil yang melihat sangat terpukau, "Kereen, aku menyukai monster itu"

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan, sok pamer?" Haguro terlihat mulai tidak yakin

"Aku baru saja memulainya, aku aktifkan efek Elemental Hero Terra Firma. Dengan mengorbankan satu Elemental Hero di field, kartu ini bisa menambah kekuatannya dengan monster yang dikorbankan, maka aku korbankan Elemental Hero Absolute Zero"

Elemental Hero Terra Firma Atk 2500 + 2500 = 5000

Haguro terkejut, "Sial!"

Konami tersenyum, "Tidak hanya itu, saat Elemental Hero Absolute Zero dikirimkan ke graveyard dengan cara apapun maka efeknya akan aktif, efeknya adalah menghancurkan semua monster di arena lawan", sambil dia menunjukan efek kartunya

"Apa?, itu gila. Kau pasti melakukan kelicikan"

Tiba-tiba badai es muncul dan menyapu bersih semua monster milik Haguro

"Gaah, kau akan membayarnya"

 _Efek Inzektro Sword aktif, Haguro membawa kembali Inzektor Giga-Mantis ketangannya_

"Sekarang pertahanmu terbuka, aku serang kau dengan Elemental Hero Terra Firma", Konami menunjukan kepalan tanggannya lalu dia menutup matanya, "Pahlawan selalu menang diakhir cerita", Konami membuka matanya, "Ayo maju!, Elemental Hero Terra Firma!"

Haguro LP 4000 – 5000 = 0

"Mustahil, dia mengalahkan Haguro" Pemilik tempat makan terpukau

"Akhhhh", Haguro terpental membentur meja, dan tertimpa beberapa barang diatasnya, dia langsung pingsan(tiga burung kecil berputar-putar diatas kepalanya)

Bodyguard nya langsung menghampiri, "Tuan!", menolongnya dan langsung bergegas pergi dari tempat tersebut.

Disisi lain, disebuah ruangan yang gelap terdapat banyak operator

"Pak, terdeteksi summoning tingkat tinggi di pusat kota . . . . itu adalah Fusion"

"Bagaimana dengan datanya?"

"Tidak diketahui, itu tidak terdapat dalam database. Tapi parsing menunjukan bahwa itu cukup tua"

"Kalau begitu, segera lakukan pemeriksaan"

"Baik pak"

Konami sedang membereskan duel disknya, "Huft, cukup melelahkan. Kurasa aku harus mengganti kerusakannya, sial" Konami terlihat murung

Di salah satu kerumunan penonton, terdapat seseorang yang memgang lolipop, dia berambut biru(Sora Shiunin).

Sora Shiunin tersenyum, "Dia cukup kuat, dia menarik sekali."

##Closing Music : 7 - Orange


End file.
